1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to screen grid organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of resurfacing screen organizations to permit their repetitive use within an environment, such as a grading and sifting screen subject to erosion and wear during its use with an apparatus such as for a sizing of various particulates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Screen grids of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for application to particular usage in a variety of manners. In sifting devices and the like, various particulates are directed through screens, whereupon subsequent erosion and a wear pattern develops within the screen rendering such screens relatively inefficient for an intended sifting procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by reclaiming and resurfacing such organizations to permit their subsequent and continuous use. Examples of prior art screen organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,555 to Freissle wherein a wear-resistant screen utilizes a synthetic plastic such as polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,769 to Simon provides an integrally formed elastomeric screen unit, including a multiplicity of sorting apertures provided for longitudinal transverse connection in multiples to form screen bodies for sizing and sifting fragmented hard stock materials in an application as the product of the instant invention is directed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,550 to Frey, et al. sets forth a screen mat including a mold elastomeric body and tension members directed through the body to provide reinforcement to a screen grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,302 to Jorgensen sets forth a screen organization including utilizing particular wires of the screen positioned and protected against wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,120 to Ogata sets forth a barber type screen for vibrating sieve including a plurality of apertures containing reinforcement members imbedded throughout the screen laterally to the flow direction of a material being sifted.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved method of surfacing screen organizations wherein the same permits excessive resurfacing and repetitive use of a screen organization in a sifting and grading procedure.